zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Kokiri Sword
The Kokiri Sword is a recurring sword in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Although its design varies between appearances, it is always a short sword made for use by the diminutive Kokiri race, and thus, it cannot be used by adults. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Kokiri Sword, along with a Deku Shield, is needed for Mido to let Link pass through to the grove of the Great Deku Tree. It is the sword that Link uses as a child through the entire game. At the Forest Training Center, Link finds the entrance to the Hole of Z, which he crawls through. He emerges into a maze-like area in which he finds a chest containing the Kokiri Sword. The description upon receiving the sword claims that Link is only borrowing it, making it one of the few items throughout the series that Link borrows from someone else. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Link wields the Kokiri Sword, which has been reforged and redesigned for unexplained reasons, at the outset of his adventure. Zubora and Gabora can reforge the sword into the Razor Sword, which has twice the power of the Kokiri Sword; however, it breaks after 100 strikes, thus reverting back into the Kokiri Sword. It may also be permanently reforged into the Gilded Sword, three times as powerful as the Kokiri Sword, if Link gives Zubora and Gabora a Bottle of Gold Dust. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee Along with the Deku Shield, the Kokiri Sword is Young Link's primary weapon. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (manga) Mido wields the Kokiri Sword and joins Link in the Great Deku tree to fight Queen Gohma. However, Mido is frightened and just stands in the way, forcing Link to save him repeatedly. He does distract Gohma, giving Link a chance to attack using the Fairy Slingshot. After the fight, Link takes the sword to make a shield out of the Deku Tree's remains. Link wants to return it afterward, but Mido tells him to keep it. Link takes the sword out of Kokiri Forest and uses it throughout his adventures until he pulls the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time. The sword is not seen again until after Link is returned to his childhood timeline at the end of the story. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (manga) Link wields the redesigned Kokiri Sword throughout the story (though as in the game, it is not explained why the sword was redesigned). Though Link never gets his sword upgraded in the manga version of the story (as he can optionally in the game), it appears to be stronger than it was in the game as it helps Link defeat even Twinmold with ease. Hyrule Warriors/''Legends'' ]] The Kokiri Sword in its ''Ocarina of Time design appears as four badges (Kokiri Sword I, Kokiri II, Kokiri Sword III, and Kokiri Sword IV) that can be crafted at the Bazaar's Badge Market. Each badge adds a new combo attack to a characters' default weapon moveset. The Majora's Mask version is used by Young Link in all tiers of his Mask moveset in the Majora's Mask DLC pack. However it's blade is slightly longer than the one featured in Majora's Mask and Link wields it two-handed. These changes are likely to make the transition between Young Link and his Fierce Deity form more seamless. Gallery Amiibo Link Majora's Mask.png|Link (Majora's Mask) 30th Anniversary amiibo wielding the Kokiri Sword de:Kokiri-Schwert es:Espada Kokiri ja:コキリの剣 pt-br:Espada Kokiri Category:Swords Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:Hyrule Warriors items